


What Greed Causes

by TheMurderousDuck



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Doctors, F/M, Gender Neutral Deputy, Medical, Mild Gore, Swearing, Talk of Pregnancy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMurderousDuck/pseuds/TheMurderousDuck
Summary: Spoilers For 'Wrath'.Set in an alternate ending of Wrath. After Nick had his tattoo cut off, John managed to get away. The deputy and Nick have a discussion.





	What Greed Causes

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I may add another chapter in the future. Enjoy.

“I’m tellin’ you, I’m fine!” 

The deputy grinned and watched Nick, who was lying on a movable hospital bed in the corner of the room as a doctor fussed over him. 

It was less than an hour since John had attempted to “atone” them, back at the church. When the deputy had tried to shoot the cult-leader, the bullet had merely grazed John’s face and he had managed to get away with the help of his peggies. The deputy, aided by the doctor and a few others, had rounded up Nick and anyone else in Falls End that had been injured and taken them to the designated medical building. 

“You had a large chunk of your skin removed; I have to treat you against infection,” said the doctor, a middle-aged man with a long nose. 

“It was nothin’, I’ve had way worse.”

“Nick, the quicker you let the Doc help you, the quicker we can go back to Kim,” said the deputy.

At the mention of his wife, Nick let out a grumpy breath and leaned back in the bed. The doctor peeled back the bandage on his chest where John had cut away the tattoo. The deputy strained to peak at the wound. 

A few sliding lines of blood slipped from the raw flesh and ran down his chest. 

“We gotta find that son of a bitch, before he fucks off to somewhere else.” Nick glanced around the room as he spoke, looking anywhere but down at his chest. The deputy wasn’t sure if he was trying to avoid looking at the wound because it was so shockingly raw, or because he was worried that the doctor would start poking at it.

“I’ve put some people on it, don’t worry,” the deputy assured him. The wounded man glanced over at his friend with a smile of relief.

“I can always count on you, huh, partner?” 

The doctor leaned over to a small table and pulled open a drawer. He ruffled around in it for a moment before picking up a plastic package that held a bandage and a medicine bottle.

“I’ll sanitize it and rebandage it, but then I have to help some other patients. Damn peggies attacked a lot of people during the fight.” When Nick opened his mouth to speak, the doctor cut in. “And no, you can’t leave just yet. I want to make sure you don’t faint from shock and blood loss as soon as you walk out the door.”

The doctor cleaned the wound and re-patched it with expert quickness before packing up his things and moving to the doorway. He looked back at his patient and gave him a look, a silent 'don’t you leave that bed', before he slipped out of the room. 

Nick leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. The deputy regarded him silently. It was strange; the man almost always had his sunglasses and hat on, and now, without them he looked bare. After a moment, Nick reopened his eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, making a gesture to the deputy’s torso.

“It only hurt when he was tattooing me. It’s fine now. You’re the one who was skinned.” 

Nick gave a small laugh. “Yeah, I know. You don’t need to tell me. I was there.”

The two shared a small laugh before silence filled the room. The deputy thought about the tattoo received less than an hour ago; the memory was still as clear as day.

“Stay still! It’s supposed to say ‘wrath’, not ‘rat’,” John growled, his face uncomfortably close and the tattoo needles buzzing in his hand as he worked. 

It lasted about a minute, but felt much longer. Panic probably played a part in it, too. John was saying something – something about “yes” or atonement. However, the deputy wasn’t listening. 

“What…” The deputy wasn’t sure if this was a good question to ask, but decided to go for it anyway. “What did John say to you? That made you say yes?”

Nick’s posture faltered a little in the bed, and he stared at the far wall with a bleak expression. His voice was wooden. “The fucker said he’d drop a bomb over my house, they’d make sure Kim was dead…”

The deputy gave him a sympathetic look.

A familiar figure wearing a dark green hoodie and a quiver fastened around her torso appeared in the doorway. Nick raised his head to look at the visitor as she ratted her knuckles against the doorframe to announce her presence. He offered her a welcoming smile and she stepped into the room.

“Hey, Jess.” Nick tried to sit up, shifting backwards so his back was pressed comfortably against the pillow.

“Hey.” The scarred woman made her way across the door to grab a chair and sit next to the deputy. She rested her closed fists against her thighs and leaned forward a little.

“John’s plannin’ to leave at dawn; we’re gonna have to leave soon if we wanna get the sonuvabitch,” Jess informed them. “Prolly runnin’ back to The Father like a lost puppy with his tail ‘tween his legs.”

Nick and the deputy stared at her. Nick’s lip curled up in a smile.

“An’ Nick, I’ve sent some people to your house for Kim.”

Nick’s shoulders visibly relaxed and he nodded. “Thanks, Jess. Is she alright? And our so- the baby?” The deputy smirked; Nick still had his heart set on having a boy.

The huntress nodded, the scars on her face stretching into a smile. “She’s worried ‘bout you, you should go back to her when you can leave.”

Nick frowned. “I’m not leavin’ until that fucker is dead.”

“Kim is stressin’ ‘bout you. It’s not good for the baby,” Jess said sternly.

Nick looked apprehensively at her, a new worry in his eyes. The deputy spoke up.

“Look, as soon as there’s a breach at the ranch, which there will be, considering all the peggies running around wildly right now, we’re going to attack him. Don’t worry.”

The deputy’s words had the intended effect. Nick thought for a moment. 

“Just- “he paused. “Just call me if you need me at all. Okay? You hear? You need air support…”

“Thanks, Nick. We’ll sort it all out. If everything goes well, John won’t live to see the morning.”


End file.
